Zuesdemigod2002
i was bored...__lg.jpg|I get bored a lot. ROTFLOLTROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO if people could fly....jpg|One of the best I've done! My masterpeice.jpg|Theyashd and I as vocaloids! WICKED.jpg|Really proud of this one! THEPOTATOESAREFALLING!!.jpg|A picture from a contest where you could draw whatever you want. Manga_girl.jpg|Manga Practice BoBoJoe style! Hi!.jpg|Just a little pic I made for fun. :) sELF_PORTRAIT!.jpg|A self portrait I did in my original realistic style! Ish.jpg|A pic I did for ish! :3 HaveIimproved.jpg|Have I improved? Tell me! Lvethbr.jpg|Me as a pony! "The world is your canvas, so make it a MASTERPEICE." -zuesdemigod2002 'NOTE: ANY CHANGE OF THIS PAGE THAT DOES NOT HAVE TO DO WITH SPELLING WILL BE REPORTED TO NAN. ' zuesdemigod2002 is an artist with 300+ fans and over 7500 stars. She is a semi-popular PPG artist that likes to make up new styles and geek out. Be prepared to learn a '''LOT '''about this artist. She is also 10 years old, turning 11 June 2013. Style I usually draws PPG, but I'm planning to start focusing on different syles. .I've created various types of chibi styles, and likes to use them. My shading style has recently changed from the poular shading style that Theyashd used before she got her tablet, to a more detailed style, making it look almost 3D. Idols I idolize artists such as: Teddyfluff_19 Theyashd BugglegumPink24 Mockingjay1001 and BoBoJoe I really look up to David Tennant! My dream is to become his companion and we meet the Weeping Angels, the Silence... etc. Interests I am a Whovian, Pegasister, Adventure Time fan, Directioner, and ''very ''current on Homestuck. I also love watching pbsideachannel on Youtube because of the brilliance of the philosophy. Also, I am very into reading, writing, drawing, etc. I started watching Doctor Who sometime in January 2013. I also recently received a Doctor Who shirt that said "Keep Calm and Don't Blink". When I got the shirt, I screamed. I also like to say "BLONDIE DID IT FIRST!!!" when the One Direction song "One Way or Another" is played. Musical Interests *Owl City *Little MIx *One Direction *Blondie *Chameleon Circuit *Ellie Goulding *Tay Zonday *Anthem Lights *Foster the People *Passion Pit Likes *Cute, smart guys *LAX! *Reading *writing *Greek Mythology *Roman Mythology *Egyptian mythology(not that much) *MAC & CHEESE! *singing *dancing *tubing *"Guns and Horses" by Ellie Goulding Dislikes *lasanga *people who hate on me liking MLP and 1D *fashion(the over the top stuff) *racist peeps *the kids born in 1998 but say they're 90's kids. I'M MORE OF A 90'S KID THAN THEM! I KNOW WHAT O.J DID! I'VE SEEN WAYNE'S WORLD! I HAD A TECH DECK! I'VE SEEN TONS OF MAGIC SCHOOL BUSES! Sorry for my rant. Had to get that off my chest... *TROLLS! *people who don't know the unspoken rules to da intawebz. *That's about it. Feelings on Art Theft I. Hate, It. I admit to copying when I was younger, but know I very aware of what I'm drawing. I've found quite a few A Bit on her Family I am the youngest of my immediate family. I have two older brothers. One is 15, and the other is 13. My older(13) also has Autism, which is ironic since April is Autism awareness month. I have two favorite cousins. The older one is on DC (cagiraffe0407), but the other one, only a year older than I does not have one. I am Catholic. Traits and Personality I am is definetley a tomboy. I am a night-owl, can be very random, and likes to refer to myself as a unicorn. I do have a close friend who is a boy(no giggles), who is very much like me(I conside him and I best friends), and we plan to stick together throughout middle school and high school. I'm not boy-crazy, but I do have my list. I have brown hair just above my shoulders, bangs, and blue-greenish eyes with brown specks in them. Some people say that her eyes are moslty just a dark turquoise with brown specks. I really don't beleive in plucking eyebrows, or difference between age("It's just a number.") I'm also tall and skinny. Random, Random, Facts *In second grade, I won "The most avid reader" award becase I read the entire Harry Potter series when I was 7. * My favorite place to geek out is either in my basement/playroom watching DW vids(especially on Friday nights!), or up in my bed watching DW on my 3DS. * I'm really one for action movies! ex. Jurrassic Park, Terminator, Harry Potter, James Bond, you name it! *I don't really like how I'm one of those people with lots of talents. For example, I'm a singing master(all of my friends say that), I'm greate at art (friends say that to), I can read very fast, I was a excellent softball player, and I'm kinda one of the leaders on my lacrosse team. But what I'm best at is singing and writing. I write songs, stories, and I even got into a chorus of the best 5th grade singers in my county! *I like candy. Enough said. *Haterz gonna hate while I be a unicorn. *The potatoes must fall.... *When I walk home, there is a house with angels statues in the front yard. You know what happens next. *Blarg. I get bored a lot. *I hate bragging. I admit that sometimes I do it but not intentionally. *Sometimes I have arguments with the Cleverbot. *I have long term memory. *Sometimes I have a hard time processing things so I ask people if they can say it again. That happens at least twice. *Suprisingly, I have no disorders. I expect like an ADHD or an OCD diagnosis when I'm older and such. *I can't decide whether to be an author, physical therapist, or teacher. * My crush has sandy blonde hair and plays lacrosse. When I met him he was really rude and a big butt-head, but as I got to know him, he was a great person. He stands up for people, too. Especially people with disorders. Too bad he's in 7th(or 6th, I can't remember) grade.... * I have a CP. My name on there is maddog62702. * When in fights, I can be the nastiest, sassiest, meanest person ever. But once if either I surrender or if my oppenent surrenders, I'm as sweet as honey! :3 A Letter From the Artist Herself 'Ello! So if you're reading this, you must want learn about me! Anyways, I do have an Instagram. It's private, so if you're not private, I'll check out your profile. My IG name is Whovinas_and_things. Plus, I don't really like highlights. Or girls that like everything pop. Plus, if I catch you looking at me, you get a HUGE grin! I do have a white stain on one of my two front teeth, smack dab in the center. One kid said "You do know you have plaque on your teeth, right?" I wanted to say "It's a special spot. Only for special people." But I'd get in trouble if I said that. ANYWHO(love saying that), WHOVIAN OUT! Yours TARDISLY, Madeleine! P.S NO CURSING ON MY PAGE! IT'S DIRTY AND I DON'T WANT IT! Also, please do me a favor and watch this vid! No turning back! Favotie Quotes "I'm a buff baby that can dance like a man. I can shake up my fanny, I can shake up my can. I am tough-tootin' baby I can punch all your buns! Punch all your buns! Punch all your buns! If you're an evil witch I can puch you for fun." -Finn the Human from "Adventure Time" "If you judge a fish by it's ability to climb a tree, it will live it's entire life feeling stupid." -Albert Einstein "Fear can make you comprimise..." -Houdini by Foster the People "War, Eagle, fly down the field Ever to conquer, never to yeild! War, Eagle fearless and true, Fight on you orange and blue! Go! Go! Go! On to vic'try, strike up the band! Give 'em H*ll! Give 'em H*ll! Stand up and yell- Hey! War, Eagle win for Auburn, power of Dixie Land!" -Auburn Fight song Links! My disney create page! http://disney.go.com/create/artists/zuesdemigod2002 Remember pbsideachannel? Here it is! https://www.youtube.com/user/pbsideachannel Cobra cat! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2LTd1wmTjo The Best One Direction Thingie EVA!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7upNeUhnthU My School Chorus singing Christmas songs! I'm the one in the back row, next to the super tall girl, in pigtails! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0KG8UbIxIRs And now.... a tired whale... and other faces __ __ ___ __Happy ___ ___ emotionless ______________ l l l l l l l l / \ ___ ____ ___ ___ l ----------- l -----*yawn l l l l \______l________/ \ / _____________ \ _________________/ Category:About me